Sobre el hombre de sus vidas
by Esciam
Summary: Porque Martha no se detiene al tener una oportunidad de tener una seria conversación con Kate Beckett.


¡Hola, Gente!

Esto lo hice para sramulder por el día del amor y la amistad y porque quería una conversación entre ellas.

**Disclaimer: **Castle y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, la pertenece Andrew W. Marlowe, que es su creador, y a la ABC estudios.

**OoOoO**

**Sobre el hombre de sus vidas**

Cuando llegó al hospital, en seguida fue hacia la secretaria y, aunque había dos personas más en la fila, se puso frente a ella y dijo:

—Me han llamado para decirme que ingresaron a Richard Castle. ¿Dónde está?

La voz de Martha parecía algo débil, pero su tono seguía siendo seguro y su postura también, como si le dijera a la enfermera en recepción que si solo se le ocurría decirle que debía esperar, ya estaba en falta.

Sin embargo, la mujer no dijo algo, porque unos pasos fueron hacia ella y la voz de Kate le decía, con rapidez y algo de nerviosismo:

—Lo están viendo. No te preocupes, tenía el chaleco antibalas puesto. Sólo tiene dos feos moretones, pero los doctores dicen que no creen que las costillas estén muy lastimadas.

Martha la miró un instante, como procesando la información y entonces cogió los antebrazos de Beckett, se encorvó como si se dejara vencer por la carga que había tenido en esos minutos, dio un suspiro de infinito alivio y dijo un: "Gracias, Dios" que le salió del corazón. Kate se la llevó hacia unas sillas desocupadas, de lado a donde estaban sus compañeros, mientras miraba a Ryan que dijo:

—Voy por un té —entendiendo la situación.

Esposito, que a su vez recibió una mirada admonitoria de su compañero, también se puso en pie y fue detrás de él, dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

Kate esperó solo unos segundos, pues Martha se recompuso y volvió a su pose erguida y digna con facilidad al preguntar:

—¿Qué pasó?

—Un arresto que se salió de las manos, le dije que se quedara en el auto pero cuando me di cuenta, estaba detrás de mí. —Beckett en verdad entre enojada y preocupada.

La madre dio una risa triste.

—Dile a Rick que no haga algo, y lo hará.

Las dos mujeres se vieron con entendimiento y, cuando Martha se recostó en la silla, la agente de policía también lo hizo un poco. Pocos segundos después, la joven habló:

—Lo siento. Se supone que él está bajo mi responsabilidad… —parecía que Beckett iba a decir algo más, pero se contuvo.

Martha le puso una mano en el antebrazo y preguntó:

—¿Lo hizo para salvarte, acaso? —con entendimiento.

—No sé por qué, si también tengo chaleco. ¡Sabe que no está entrenado y aún así, sigue metiéndose en esas situaciones! —respondió ella, al instante, algo exasperada.

Martha negó.

—Desde hace mucho que esa línea también se ha desdibujado, querida.

Beckett asintió y, de repente, pareció tener la fuerza para decir:

—Usted y Alexis, podrían hablar con él si después de esto insiste en unirse a la parte peligrosa del trabajo. Puede que ayude en los interrogatorios y teorías, pero…

—Querida —Aunque la palabra fue dicha con sinceridad, el tono la hizo callar—. Creo que estás también desdibujando las líneas tanto como él. Mi hijo no es una clase de consultor policial. Desde hace mucho que no es sobre los libros y, en última instancia, tampoco es por los casos; que él sigue trabajando con ustedes. Ya son varias las veces que se ha visto en cierto peligro por seguirles, por cumplir un trabajo que no sé porqué todos insisten en creer que tiene.

—Yo ya le he dicho que debería alejarse, pero él insiste en volver —empezó a decir Kate, aunque le faltaba convicción en la voz, por lo que a Martha no le costó seguir diciendo:

—Si lo sigues llamando para informarle cuándo encuentran un nuevo cuerpo, él seguirá apareciendo, Kate. —Beckett iba a debatirlo pero terminó bajando la mirada, aceptando la culpa. Martha sonrió un poco y le dio una palmada en el brazo—. Eres una chica lista. Creo que sabes que tú deberías hablar con él, no yo.

—Alexis lo convencería también —dijo la agente policial, como para mejorar el ambiente o darle vueltas a lo inevitable.

Martha sonrió un poco.

—Sí, estoy segura. Pero está de campamento y no la quiero preocupar más de lo necesario. Se devolvería al instante y se perdería dos días de actividades. Además, creo que él lo necesita oír de tus labios.

Kate la miró, sin entender de qué estaba hablando. Martha negó, como si hubiera perdido un poco la paciencia.

—No sé cual sea tu decisión. Preferiría que le dieras una oportunidad a ser otra clase de compañeros, si me entiendes a qué me refiero. Pero si necesitas dejar de darle esperanzas, le romperías el corazón, pero al menos él dejaría de recibir balas para buscar tu atención.

Kate asintió y se recostó mejor en la silla, abrazándose a la vez. Martha la acompañó en silencio por unos instantes y luego, Beckett por fin dijo, vacilante:

—¿Quiere un café? Iré a buscar un poco.

Martha le asintió y, mientras la vio ir, dio un fuerte suspiro impaciencia. Luego se puso en pie, fue de nuevo hacia la enfermera de la entrada y preguntó para cuando podría entrar a ver a su hijo.

**OoOoO**

Pues eso. ¡Espero les guste en algo!


End file.
